Why?
by Kaynahugs
Summary: Why? It was such a simple question. But so damn hard to answer. IchiHichi. Lemonish thingy. OOCness.


A/N First story! I'm freaking out right now! Internally of course, but I'm still freaking out! And it's my first lemony..ish...thing too! Well give me some feed back! I want as much constructive criticism as possible, K?

M'k! Well, Enjoy!

Pairing: IchiHichi. Ichigo's on top if you couldn't tell.  
>Warnings: Uh, well, there's mansmex, a pinch of angst, some MAJOR OOCness, and a happy ending. (Yes, that's a warning. Some people have allergies. :p )<p>

Disclaimer: Don't I wish. -pout-

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

It was such a simple question. But so damn hard to answer. He asked himself the same question every time it rained. Why was it raining? How could he stop it? What had made king sad this time? He asked himself the same question every time it rained and King would come to him.

_Why?_

Every time he never said "no" or "stop" to firm, pink lips as he was guided to lay on a random, blue, sideways building. Every time he was gently kissed or caressed by tan, sword worn hands as they tugged off every piece of clothing he had. Every time he was softly sucked or nibbled at with pearly teeth on his arms, legs, hands, neck, and feet.

_Why?_

Every time long, slick fingers delved into a place that painted stars on the back of his eyelids. Every time those fingers brushed over _something_ before rubbing viciously at it, tearing hungry moans and gasps from his white lips with every passing minute. Every time they pulled out making him whine and quiver for more.

_Why?_

Every time his legs were spread farther and lifted onto broad shoulders, identical to his own. Every time a hot, pulsing rod of needy flesh slowly pushed into him. Every time he looked into dark brown eyes, his own glowing golden on a black backdrop.

_Why?_

Every time he saw the faint red on the others cheeks. So uncharacteristic of the stubborn personality he knew his king had. Every time his white hands reached up to clutch at _some_ part of the other man. Whether it be his flaming orange hair, his strong muscled thigh, or the back of his neck.

_Why?_

He could never stop asking himself why he let this man do this even when he choked out a single request, no _demand_ of "move". Even when those hips would start driving in and out of him and he'd be brought to a searing hot release of frustration, sorrow, confusion, and agonizing pain.

_Why?_

He still couldn't stop even when he was left alone, dry, and dressed under a blue, lightly cloudy sky.

_Why?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

Was it because King was so good to him even after all the trouble he'd caused him? Was it because King could have taken anything he wanted from him but didn't? Or was it because he hadn't said, "no" or "stop" the first time?

_Why?_

His answer came the day he was spying on his King. It had become a new hobby, taking his mind off his questions and entertaining him in this lonely world. From his eyes he saw the Kuchiki man ( Byakuya wasn't it?) being kissed tenderly by a man covered in angular, black markings with blood red hair when he felt his King's heart throb and tug to some unknown place. Through his own eyes, he could see it begin to rain, his white hair getting soaked and his clothes becoming heavy with water.

That's when his King came. As he was tenderly kissed and made to lie down, he pondered on what he saw and not his burning questions. That throb and tug was longing, he knew. Kuchiki and that man (Renji, he remembered) had been so caring…so_…loving_ with each other.

His gasp of realization was smothered by his own continuous moans of pleasure as King's fingers wrecked havoc on his nerves. Inside _and _out.

_Of course_, he felt some distant thought snake through his oblivion. He wants _love_.

But that didn't make any sense. If he wanted love, there were plenty of beautiful women who had offered. There was the Kuchiki girl, that Orihime Inoue, even a few random strangers from the seireitei.

_He's having sex with a male,_ that little voice of reason stated. His huff of frustration took the place of his usual whine when those long fingers pulled out of him.

_Yes well there had been a few 4th__ division males too_, he argued back.

_But who does he keep coming back to?_

_Well, um…um…_

"Oh."

He realized what that voice was trying to say as his King was pushing into him, disguising his small outburst for the time being. King wanted love… from _him_? Suddenly he knew _why._ And it was so frustratingly simple that he laughed. He outright _laughed _while King was waiting for the "go" signal. When he stopped, it was to find shocked brown eyes staring into his own. He smiled, a relieved happy smile, at finally finding out _why._

_Why? The answer is simple._

He lifted his arms to wrap them around King's neck, and leaning up, he lightly, tenderly kissed his King's lips. He whispered into the kiss: "I love you, Ichigo."

And when Ichigo's hungry lips were suddenly crushing his own and his powerful hips pulled away wetly before slamming back into his own, all he could feel was a steadily growing happiness at finally finding his answer.

_Why? The answer is simple._

_Because I love him._

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

So...good? Bad? Or room for improvement?


End file.
